codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Squad Beta (Fan-Fiction)
Summary Squad Beta are a Multi-national Special Ops Squad designated to eliminate a Russian Terrorist Ring as the story progesses, a darker side of the opposing faction gets revealed. The prolouge takes place during a raid on a Terrorist Hideout in Afghanistan where Maj. Herring dies. Act I Takes place in the Jungles of Peru with a series of ambushes. Act II will take place in Western Russia. Characters Beta Squad Cpt. Elloway--- Role: Leader of Squad Beta --- Nationality: Welsh Lt. Danny --- Role: Squad Beta's Sniper --- Nationality: Canadian Pvt. Fielding --- Role: Squad Beta's other Sniper --- Nationality: American Ssgt. MacGregor --- Role: Squad Beta's Heavy Weapon Specialist --- Nationality: Scottish Russians Aleksandr Bullski --- Role: Corrupt Leader of the Russian Military --- Nationality: Russian Bullski's Army Vladimir Makarov --- Role: Leader of the Russian Insurgents --- Nationality: Russian Makarov's Insurgents Minor Characters Maj. Herring --- Role: Cpt. Elloway and Ssgt. MacGregor's former Leader --- Nationality: English "Old" Characters Capt. John Price Capt. John "Soap" Mactavish Plot Prologue Location- Afghanistan “Contacts! East Ridge!”, Maj. Herring pushed down Cpl. Elloway’s head narrowly missing a .50 Cal bullet, “Take out that damn sniper!”, “On it sir.” PFC. MacGregor aimed his AT4 and destroyed the bunker. Maj. Herring reminded the survivors, “Remember we need Bullski alive,” MacGregor replied, “Then can I put one in his leg sir?” “Cheeky bastard”. Inside the bunker the 39th Division were pinned down. Cpl. Elloway started pounding grenades from the M203 causing the roof in some places to collapse and cripple a few Russians. “Tangos down,” reported Maj. Herring “He must be in that room there, MacGregor use your M600” “Breaching…”*Click* *BOOM*... “Shit, just a dummy!” shouted Elloway, “but thats good enough for me, sir”. 'BETA 2-1 THIS IS BIG EAGLE REPORTING THAT THERE IS A LARGE HOSTILE MOVEMENT IN YOUR VICINITY WE RECOMMEND THAT YOU RETREAT IMMEDIATLEY' Maj. Herring hesitated, “You heard him… GO! GO! GO!” “LOAD THE BLOODY TRUCK”. The 39th retreated in the SUV but a RPG-7 hit the SUV. Cpl. Elloway crawled out of the SUV and looked at the damage, Maj. Herring was lying on the ground with the entire left side of his torso blown off, Elloway retched as MacGregor stood up. “We’re fucked mate.”. Bullski's army advanced, just as a large shadow crept over Elloway and MacGregor. Two Pave-Lows fired upon the Bullski’s army eliminating every single Tango with a hail of bullets and rockets. 'Act I' 'Part 1' Location - Peru Cpt. Elloway opened his eyes and look out of the Sea-Knight, below him was a jungle and inside the Sea-Knight was Squad Beta, consisting of himself, Lt. Danny, Pvt. Fielding and SSgt. MacGregor. The Pilot said “Landing in 3 minutes” Danny looked at Elloway, who nodded. Danny and Fielding ran out of the Sea-Knight. After the landing, Elloway scouted the area, ‘No hostiles in sight. It’s too quiet’ he thought, “MACGREGOR GET DOWN!” Elloway jumped and pulled MacGregor down as multiple bullets ripped through the tree he was leaning against. “Engage all Hostiles on sight, MacGregor! Smoke ’em” Both soldiers tossed a smoke grenade and started to shoot at the Insurgents. Screams echoed throughout the jungle as flesh was torn from bone. ---- “Remember kid, keep your head low and don’t move.” instructed Danny over the comm. A convoy of Russians ere marching through the trees with several vehicles destroying the vegetation behind them. Danny reached for his Glock 17, “Ready…” he whispered, “GO” they sprung up and fired upon the Russians. Being caught off-guard the Russians were easily dispatched of. “Goodnight ya bastards.” said Danny as he holstered his Glock in the wake of the carnage. “Fielding, stay sharp we’re almost there. Make sure that you don‘t get seen” “Well, duh” Fielding muttered under his breath. ---- “Holy shit look at this technology” said an astounded MacGregor, “Too bad it didn’t save their arses.” Elloway looked at MacGregor “Remember the mission, find Makarov alive and take him to Thunderbird.” “Makarov slaughtered hundreds of civilians he doesn’t deserve to get out of this unharmed I’ll break his legs,” proclaimed MacGregor, he loaded his SCAR-H and looked ahead at a building crawling with Insurgents “I’ll show him fuck all if I want to.” 'Part 2' “Shit,” whispered Lt. Danny, “There’s more Russos then I thought, Fielding stay still don’t move at all.” “Yes sir.” Pvt. Fielding muttered. A wandering Russian walked out and trod on Fielding’s hand. “Что ебать, противников, по периметру должны быть закрыты!” screamed the Russian. Danny and Fielding were pulled from their positions and were thrown in front of a muscular Russian. ---- “MacGregor, stay calm. If we’re gonna take Makarov alive we need to work together, just like in Egypt.” Cpt. Elloway calmly said. “Fuck, I hear something.” SSgt. MacGregor and Elloway turned around, a man wearing a boonie hat carrying a SCAR-L and a man with a Mohawk carrying a MP5k were standing face to face with the Squad Beta tacticians. Boonie hat man and Elloway said in unison “Who the fuck are you?”, Elloway paused, “I am Captain Elloway and this is Staff Sergeant MacGregor we are part of a team called Squad Beta, now like I said, Who the fuck are you?”, Mohawk man replied “I am Soap Mactavish and this is Captain Price, we… work for ourselves,” MacGregor replied suspiciously “So you’re mercenaries then?” Price said in response “No, we’re trying to clear our names, some bastard called Shepherd listed us as War Criminals. Now every factions after us, our Intel told us that we can only trust a team called ‘Squad Beta’ who apparently are a counter-terrorist squad.”. ---- Lt. Danny was on all-fours, the muscular Russian was pounding him in order to get information. Danny lifted his head and spat out a mixture of blood, tooth and vomit as the Russian picked him up and threw him against a wall. Several Russians mounted RPDs on a wall and aimed at Danny’s head. They emptied the drums into Danny’s head, blood squirted everywhere as his brains fell to the floor, an onlooking Pvt. Fielding vomited. The Russian turned towards the shaking Fielding, he grinned and unsheathed a large, dirty machete and advanced towards the young man. More Coming Soon.... Related Songs thumb|300px|right|Squad Beta Theme Category:FanFiction